Because of Love
by jhansel
Summary: Semua karena cinta. Taeyong yang sedih karena cinta, dan Jaehyun yang gila karena cinta. [Jaeyong; Jaehyun, Jung x Taeyong, Lee] [NCT x SMROOKIES] [warn!BL, OOC, possible typo(s)]
1. Chapter 1

**Because of Love  
Jaeyong, Johnsol, etc.**

 **Warn!BL, typo(s), OOC.**

 **NCT © SM ENTERTAINMENT**

* * *

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi ketika mulai terdengar bunyi nyaring dari salah satu kamar yang berada di dalam rumah bergaya minimalis tersebut. Sang pemilik kamar merupakan tipe orang yang sulit terbangun apabila sudah tidur nyenyak, karena itulah meskipun bunyi tersebut terdengar memekakkan telinga dan tak juga berhenti setelah 15 menit terdengar, sang pemilik kamar masih asyik di dalam alam bawah sadarnya, tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda terganggu sama sekali.

Yang tidurnya terganggu malah seseorang yang letak kamarnya berada di sebelah kamar tempat bunyi itu berasal. Seseorang itu awalnya tidak ingin menggubris bunyi tersebut dan melanjutkan tidurnya seakan-akan tidak terjadi apapun, tapi bunyi nyaring tersebut tidak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti, sehingga orang tersebut hanya bisa menghela napas, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menghentakkan kaki menuju kamar yang berada di sebelah kamarnya.

"Lee Taeyong memang benar-benar," sosok itu menggerutu kesal ketika membuka kamar sang kakak dan bukannya menemukan seseorang yang sudah terbangun, ia malah menemukan seseorang yang masih tertidur nyenyak, tak peduli dengan suara nyaring yang ternyata berasal dari sebuah ponsel yang diletakkan di atas nakas di sebelah tempat tidur. Orang biasa pasti sudah terbangun dengan suara begitu keras seperti itu, tapi Lee Taeyong memang kasus berbeda. Jeno—sosok yang terbangun tadi dan juga seorang adik dari Lee Taeyong—yakin kalaupun ada gempa besar atau kebakaran, kakak kesayangannya itu akan tetap terlelap tanpa ada tanda-tanda merasa terganggu sama sekali.

Jeno melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tempat tidur sang kakak, dan menghela napas dalam sebelum memulai misinya untuk membangunkan seorang Lee Taeyong, yang merupakan misi yang sangat sulit bagi seseorang yang tidak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya, tapi akan menjadi sangat mudah untuk orang seperti Jeno, yang tahu semua tentang kakaknya luar dalam.

Jeno tahu cara ampuh untuk membangunkan Taeyong dalam sekali percobaan, dan caranya itu memang selalu berhasil. Cara itu adalah—

" _Ya_! Lee Jeno!"

—menghembuskan napas pelan di leher Taeyong, karena leher merupakan titik kelemahan pria tampan tersebut. Pria itu pasti akan langsung bangun karena rasa geli yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan di titik kelemahannya itu.

Mudah, tapi memiliki resiko yang sangat tinggi karena Taeyong benar-benar tak menyukai seseorang yang mengganggu titik kelemahannya. Jeno sering sekali berakhir dengan bekas merah di pipi karena Taeyong yang akan langsung refleks menampar pipi orang yang berani-berani mengganggu lehernya, meskipun itu orang terdekatnya sekalipun.

Dan karena itulah Jeno lagi-lagi merasakan sebuah tamparan di pipi, _hadiah_ manis dari seorang Lee Taeyong atas jasanya membangunkan sang kakak tersayang pagi itu.

Jeno sudah akan mengomeli kakaknya karena refleksnya yang benar-benar jelek itu, kalau saja ia tidak melihat mata kakaknya yang sembab seperti habis menangis semalaman.

" _Hyung_ , kau kenapa?" Jeno bertanya dengan panik, kekesalannya karena ditampar hilang sudah. Baginya, kondisi kakaknya jauh lebih penting daripada bekas merah di pipinya. "Siapa yang membuatmu menangis sampai matamu sembab begitu, _hyung_? Beritahu aku, aku akan memberinya pelajaran."

Bahkan Jeno tidak sadar bahwa ponsel Taeyong masih berbunyi nyaring, semua karena rasa khawatir tentang keadaan kakaknya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Jeno," Taeyong berkata, tangannya meraih ponsel yang berada di atas nakas, dan Jeno tersadar bahwa bunyi nyaring tersebut ada karena seseorang menelfon Taeyong tanpa henti sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Jeno juga sadar bahwa ada perubahan ekspresi di wajah kakaknya itu ketika melihat nama orang yang meneleponnya. Ekspresi sang kakak tampak sedih untuk beberapa detik, sebelum ia kemudian memasang kembali ekspresi datarnya.

"Telepon dari siapa?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

" _Hyung_ , kau pastinya tahu kalau kau tidak bisa membohongiku, kan?" Jeno berkata seraya mendudukkan diri di atas tempat tidur Taeyong. "Ayolah, aku sangat khawatir padamu _hyung_. Aku tidak pernah melihat matamu sembab seperti ini sebelumnya."

Taeyong menghela nafas, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Ia tahu adiknya memang benar-benar susah dibohongi. Adiknya itu tahu pasti kapan dirinya berbohong, sesuatu yang benar-benar merepotkan karena Jeno jadi mengetahui segala hal tentang Taeyong, semua rahasia dan masalahnya. Setiap kali Taeyong menyembunyikan sesuatu atau berbohong dari sang adik, Jeno pasti akan tahu, bagaimanapun caranya, dan berakhir dengan Taeyong yang menceritakan semua yang terjadi di hidupnya pada adik yang berbeda lima tahun dengannya itu.

Taeyong mengerti semua itu karena Jeno benar-benar peduli dan sayang padanya. Tapi terkadang, Taeyong ingin menyimpan sesuatu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Semua karena Moon Taeil."

"Moon Taeil? Taeil _hyung_ maksudnya? Kekasihmu itu kan _hyung_?"

" _Mantan_ kekasih lebih tepatnya, Jeno," Taeyong berkata, nada sedih terdengar jelas dalam suaranya. "Kemarin malam aku bermaksud untuk memberikannya kejutan dengan datang ke apartemennya tiba-tiba sambil membawakan makanan favoritnya yang sudah susah payah kubuat, tapi ternyata begitu aku sampai di apartemennya, ia malah sedang bermesraan dengan seseorang."

" _Hah_? Brengsek. Aku kira dia pria baik-baik, makanya aku mempercayakan kakakku ini padanya, tapi ternyata ia malah seperti itu," ekspresi Jeno berubah dari ekspresi penuh kekhawatiran menjadi ekspresi marah begitu mendengar cerita Taeyong. "Apa aku perlu ke rumahnya sekarang, _hyung_? Aku akan melakukan sesuatu sehingga ia sadar ia tidak seharusnya berselingkuh darimu seperti itu."

"Tidak perlu, Jeno," Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi yang Taeil _hyung_ lakukan bukanlah yang terburuk. Kau tahu dengan siapa ia bermesraan kemarin? Sahabatku sendiri, Jeno. Sahabatku. Kim Doyoung."

"Apa?" Jeno bangkit dari posisi duduknya di atas tempat tidur Taeyong, benar-benar terkejut dengan fakta yang baru saja dikatakan oleh sang kakak. Sebagai adik Taeyong yang tahu segala hal tentang kakaknya itu, Jeno tentu tahu tentang seseorang bernama Kim Doyoung yang memegang posisi sebagai sahabat Taeyong sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Doyoung merupakan pengunjung tetap di rumah keluarga Lee yang hanya ditempati oleh Taeyong dan Jeno, dan menurut Jeno, Doyoung merupakan seseorang yang benar-benar baik dan lucu. Doyoung membawa warna baru baik di kehidupan Taeyong maupun Jeno, dan Jeno tidak pernah mengira bahwa Doyoung akan mengkhianati kakaknya seperti itu. "Kau serius, _hyung_? Kau tidak salah lihat?"

"Aku tidak mungkin salah lihat, Jeno. Aku sempat bertatapan mata dengan orang _itu_ , dan aku yakin aku mengenal wajah sahabatku sendiri dengan jelas."

Jeno terdiam. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana seseorang seperti Doyoung, yang merupakan orang terdekat Taeyong kedua setelah Jeno, bisa melakukan hal seperti itu pada sahabatnya sendiri. Jeno sendiri yakin ia tidak akan pernah mengkhianati Jaemin—sahabatnya sejak sekolah dasar—karena ia begitu menyayangi sahabatnya itu. Meskipun ia suka pada orang yang sama seperti Jaemin, ia tahu ia pasti akan membiarkan Jaemin memiliki orang tersebut, karena ia tidak mau persahabatannya rusak hanya karena masalah percintaan. Bagi Jeno, sahabat dan keluarga itu jauh lebih berharga daripada pacar, karena sahabat dan keluarga, terutama yang tulus menyayangimu, benar-benar sulit dicari dibandingkan dengan pacar.

"Jadi, tadi itu Doyoung? Yang meneleponmu?"

" _Hyung_ , Jeno. Doyoung _hyung_. Ia lebih tua darimu, aku ingat aku memberitahumu dengan jelas bahwa kau harus memanggil orang yang lebih tua darimu dengan _hyung_ atau _noona_ ," Taeyong berkata, sempat-sempatnya menasehati Jeno meskipun suasana hatinya sedang sangat buruk.

"Orang yang menyakiti _hyung_ ku dan melakukan perbuatan seperti apa yang Doyoung lakukan padamu tidak pantas menerima panggilan _hyung_ dariku," Jeno berkata, sifat keras kepalanya muncul. " _Hyung_ , kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Iya, tadi Doyoung yang menelepon. Aku tahu ia tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku mengangkat teleponnya, jadi aku mematikan ponselku tadi."

"Kau pasti marah dan sedih sekali kan, _hyung_?"

"Sedih sudah pasti iya," Taeyong berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "tapi untuk marah, aku tak tahu, Jeno. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu Doyoung menyukai Taeil _hyung_ sejak lama, bahkan sebelum aku menyukai Taeil _hyung_. Aku awalnya sempat merasa bersalah ketika Taeil _hyung_ malah menyatakan perasaannya padaku dan bukan pada Doyoung, tapi aku bisa apa? Aku juga suka Taeil _hyung_ , dan dengan bodohnya aku menerima pernyataan cintanya. Mungkin ini hukuman untukku, Jeno, karena aku telah menyakiti hati sahabatku."

Baik Taeyong dan Jeno, keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Jeno, meskipun setelah mendengar penuturan panjang dari Taeyong, masih merasa marah pada Doyoung dan Taeil. Yang penting baginya adalah kedua orang tersebut menyakiti hati Taeyong, dan Jeno tak peduli tentang detail lainnya.

"Sudahlah _hyung_ , daripada kau mendekam terus di rumah dan tenggelam dalam kesedihanmu, lebih baik kita jalan-jalan hari ini," Jeno menunjukkan senyum lebarnya, berusaha untuk menghibur sang kakak. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman hiburan? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak kesana, kan?"

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan," Taeyong ikut tersenyum, senyum pertamanya dalam kurun waktu 10 jam terakhir. "Lebih baik kau mandi dulu, Jeno. Aku akan membuat sarapan lalu mandi, dan setelah itu kita bisa siap-siap ke taman hiburan."

" _Aye aye, captain!_ "

.

.

.

"Jaehyun, sekali lagi kau tersenyum menyeramkan seperti itu, aku akan benar-benar memutuskan tali persahabatan kita."

"Menyeramkan? _Hyung_ , kau ini buta ya? Jelas-jelas senyumku ini senyum tampan. Menyeramkan darimana?"

"Astaga, rasanya aku ingin muntah."

"Jangan muntah di sini, _hyung_. Sesayang-sayangnya aku padamu, kalau kau sampai muntah di dalam perpustakaan, aku akan pura-pura tidak mengenalmu, sungguh."

"Kau ini tampan, tapi bodoh sekali. Aku yakin para gadis dan pria yang mengejarmu akan segera lari terbirit-birit begitu tahu kalau pangeran sekolah yang mereka kejar-kejar ternyata bodohnya sudah tak tertolong lagi."

"Ha. Lucu sekali, _hyung_. Aku terhibur."

"Aku tidak butuh sarkasme darimu, tuan Jung."

Jaehyun hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan Hansol, sahabatnya sejak kecil yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari dirinya. Jaehyun dan Hansol, keduanya merupakan duo tak terpisahkan. Ketika keduanya sedang tidak memiliki urusan masing-masing, dapat dipastikan mereka akan terlihat bersama, kemanapun mereka pergi.

Dulu, orang-orang akan mengira bahwa hubungan antara Jaehyun dan Hansol lebih dari sahabat, tapi dugaan itu segera terpatahkan ketika dua tahun lalu, Johnny, seorang siswa pindahan dari Amerika—namun berdarah Korea _murni_ —mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Hansol dan diterima oleh pemuda tinggi tersebut, dan hubungan mereka masih berjalan sampai sekarang. Hansol dan Johnny memang sudah dekat sejak beberapa bulan sebelumnya, tapi tak ada yang pernah menduga bahwa mereka akan menjadi sepasang kekasih, karena semua orang masih mengira bahwa Hansol sesungguhnya berpacaran dengan Jaehyun, padahal sudah jelas-jelas keduanya sering kali mengatakan bahwa hubungan di antara mereka hanyalah sebatas sahabat, dan tak lebih dari itu.

" _Hyung_ , menurutmu, kapan orang _itu_ akan menyadari perasaanku?"

" _Dia_ tidak akan pernah menyadari perasaanmu kalau kau tak mengatakan apapun padanya, Jaehyun," Hansol berkata. "Lagipula bagaimana dia mau menyadari perasaanmu kalau kalian saja belum pernah berbicara dengan satu sama lain sebelumnya?"

"Kami pernah berbicara kok! Hanya sekali sih, itu juga karena aku mengambilkan bukunya yang terjatuh. Dia juga hanya bilang terimakasih, dan aku hanya bilang _ini bukumu, kan?_ "

"Kau sebut itu berbicara, Jung?"

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak pernah menyukai seseorang seperti aku menyukai dia sih, jadi kau tidak tahu betapa senangnya aku bisa mendengar suaranya mengucapkan terimakasih hanya untukku begitu," Jaehyun merengut kesal. "Kau kan enak, suka pada seseorang yang jelas-jelas menyukaimu juga sejak awal. Aku masih ingat bagaimana kau pura-pura tidak senang ketika Johnny _hyung_ tak sengaja memanggilmu sayang. Setiap kali mengingat bagaimana kau langsung memelukku dengan ekspresi menjijikanmu itu begitu Johnny _hyung_ pergi, aku langsung merinding."

"Itu namanya _jual mahal_ , Jaehyun," Hansol berkata, membela dirinya sendiri. "Mana mungkin aku berkata, _ya Tuhan! Aku senang sekali kau panggil sayang! Aku bersedia kau panggil sayang selamanya!_ ya kan?"

"Kalau orang itu sampai tak sengaja memanggilku sayang, aku akan mengatakan hal seperti itu dan menyuruhnya memanggilku sayang terus-menerus, _hyung_."

"Astaga Jung, kau menjijikkan."

"Aku menjijikkan karena cinta."

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku bisa bersahabat denganmu, sih?"

"Takdir, _hyung_. Lagipula hidupmu pasti sangat membosankan kalau tidak ada aku di dalamnya, jadi terima sajalah."

Hansol memandang Jaehyun dengan ngeri begitu mendengar perkataannya, sedangkan Jaehyun hanya membalas tatapan Hansol sambil mengangkat satu alisnya berulangkali, seolah-olah ingin menggoda Hansol.

Hansol langsung meraih ponselnya, dan buru-buru mengetik satu pesan untuk kekasihnya.

 ** _Seo Youngho, cepat jemput aku di perpustakaan kampus. Jaehyun sudah gila._**

* * *

...

Pasti pada nyadar, kan. Bagian pas Taeyong-Jeno itu bawaannya _mellow_ banget, sedih gitu. Eh tiba-tiba Jaehyun-Hansol.

 _Zonk_ parah.

Ya tapi gimana lagi, bawaannya kalo ada Hansol pasti gabisa nulis _scene_ yang agak serius, abisnya ngebayangin muka dia aja suka bikin ketawa sendiri. _Flat_ sama polos banget gitu, berasa ngga tau apa-apa. Ya mungkin ngga lucu buat kebanyakkan orang, tapi buat saya muka dia tuh lucu parah.

Dah. Ini lama-lama bisa keterusan malah ngomongin Hansol terus jadinya #HansolDebut2k16.

Ini fanfic NCT pertama saya, biasanya saya bikin fanfic ngga jauh-jauh dari SEVENTEEN (EXO sama BTS juga, sesungguhnya), tapi berhubung saya lagi pengen jauh-jau dari SEVENTEEN (saya galau _fanmeet_ nya, hiks) dan juga karena waktu luang saya yang lagi banyak banget berhubung lagi libur kenaikan kelas, saya jadi bikin fanfic di fandom terbaru saya dan dengan pairing kesayangan : Jaeyong. Jaeyong tuh lucu banget. Saya udah jatuh cinta sama mereka sejak nonton **ON AIR NCT SHOW** yang pas Jaehyun bilang kalo Taeyong tuh gaada kekurangan sama sekali, terus makin jatuh cinta pas nonton **NCT LIFE**. Mereka jadi OTP saya, walaupun ada godaan datang dari TaeTen, JaeTen, JaeDo, 2Tae, dan sebangsanya (NCT ini kenapa mereka semua shippable sama satu sama lain banget ya).

Jangan marah atau kesel sama saya karena saya bikin Doyoung dan Taeil kayak gitu ya, mereka ngga jahat kok, semua ada alasannya :')

 _Lastly, review please?_

\+ Doain Johnny dan Hansol cepet debut ya, Yuta juga. WinKun juga. Mini Rookies juga. Jungwoo juga.

Ya intinya semoga semua cepat debut, apalagi Johnny. Kasian dia udah nunggu sembilan tahun lebih #JohnnyDebut2k16.


	2. Chapter 2

**Because of Love  
** **Jaeyong, Johnsol, Ilyoung, etc.**

 **Warn!BL, typo(s), OOC.**

 **NCT** © **SM ENTERTAINMENT**

* * *

Fr : Jaemin

 ** _Jeno, hari ini kau ada di rumah? Aku mau main, hehe._**

To : Jaemin

 ** _Aku sedang tidak ada di rumah, besok saja mainnya._**

 ** _Sabar ya. Jangan terlalu rindu padaku._**

Jeno segera memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celananya setelah membalas pesan dari sahabatnya, Na Jaemin. Ia langsung mempercepat langkahnya begitu sadar bahwa kakaknya sudah berada beberapa langkah di depannya, jelas-jelas tak sadar bahwa Jeno sempat berhenti sebentar untuk membalas pesan.

" _Hyung_! Tunggu sebentar, dong," Jeno berkata ketika ia sudah berada di samping sang kakak yang tengah asyik memandangi berbagai macam atraksi permainan yang berada di taman bermain yang mereka kunjungi. "Kenapa cepat-cepat sekali, sih?"

"Loh? Bukannya kau selama ini berada di sampingku?"

"Makanya _hyung_ , jangan kebanyakkan melamun. Aku tadi sempat berhenti sebentar karena ingin membalas pesan dari Jaemin, aku kira _hyung_ akan menungguku, tapi ternyata kau malah jalan duluan."

"Maaf, Jeno, aku tidak sadar," Taeyong tertawa kecil. "Aku sudah lama sekali tidak ke tempat seperti ini. Seingatku terakhir kali aku ke taman bermain itu sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu, dan dalam tiga tahun itu, banyak sekali yang berubah. Aku jadi terkejut dan terkagum-kagum dengan perubahan di taman bermain ini, makanya aku jadi terlalu fokus memperhatikan semua atraksinya dan tidak sadar ketika kau berhenti sesaat tadi. Maaf, ya?"

Jeno mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, lalu menaruh tangannya di sekeliling pundak Taeyong. Dulu Jeno lebih pendek dan lebih kecil dari Taeyong, dan Taeyonglah yang biasanya merangkul dan memeluknya. Tapi entah sejak kapan, Jeno bertumbuh pesat sehingga tubuhnya menjadi lebih tinggi dan sedikit lebih besar dan berisi dibandingkan Taeyong, yang notabene sangat kurus untuk ukuran laki-laki pada usianya.

"Kau mau naik apa, _hyung_?"

"Ayo kita naik _gyro spin_ , Jen! Atau _giant loop_ , atau _atlantis_ , tapi aku juga ingin ke _dynamic theater_ , katanya seru. Rumah hantu juga boleh, Jen! Terus, aku juga ingin naik _flume_ —"

" _Hyung_ , ujung-ujungnya kau akan menyebutkan semua atraksi yang berada di sini, kau tahu?" Jeno berkata, tertawa karena melihat Taeyong yang terlihat begitu antusias menyebutkan berbagai antraksi yang berada di taman bermain itu. "Ayo kita naik _gyro spin_ dulu, lalu kita naik atraksi lainnya. Untungnya kita datang cukup pagi, jadi kita bisa seharian bersenang-senang di sini."

Taeyong menganggukan kepalanya senang, lalu ia langsung menarik tangan Jeno dan membawanya menuju atraksi _gyro spin_. Jeno yang ditarik hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Taeyong, senyum tercetak di wajahnya. Ia senang Taeyong sudah bisa tersenyum dan tertawa lagi, bukannya murung seperti tadi pagi. Jeno tak suka melihat Taeyong sedih, karena dirinya juga akan ikut sedih.

Jeno sangat menyayangi Taeyong, dan baginya, kebahagiaan Taeyong adalah prioritas nomor satunya. Baginya, kebahagiaan Taeyong jauh lebih penting dalam hidupnya dibandingkan dengan kebahagiaan dirinya sendiri. Tak peduli bila ia harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk kebahagiaan sang kakak, bagi Jeno, bila Taeyong bahagia, maka ia juga bahagia.

Taeyong adalah seseorang yang benar-benar penting dalam hidup Jeno. Jeno menganggap Taeyong bukan hanya sebagai kakaknya, tapi juga sebagai figur orangtua. Kedua orangtua Lee bersaudara itu terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, berpindah dari satu negara ke negara lain, sehingga Taeyong dan Jeno hanya memiliki satu sama lain di dalam rumah besar itu. Taeyonglah yang selalu ada untuk Jeno sejak kecil, Taeyonglah yang selalu membacakan dongeng pengantar tidur untuk Jeno, bukan orangtuanya.

Jeno bahkan sudah tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali ia bertatapan muka dengan salah satu dari kedua orangtuanya. Ayahnya yang bekerja sebagai salah satu pebisnis tersukses di Korea Selatan lebih sering mengurus cabangnya di berbagai negara lain, sedangkan Ibunya, sebagai seorang disainer ternama, lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di negara-negara _fashion_ seperti Perancis, Jepang, Amerika Serikat, dan semacamnya. Mereka sangat jarang pulang ke tanah kelahiran mereka, dan hanya akan menghubungi Jeno atau Taeyong ketika ada perlu, dan itu juga hanya melalui telepon. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Jeno merasa bahwa ia masih memiliki orangtua adalah uang dalam akun bank miliknya yang terus bertambah setiap bulannya.

Tidak, Jeno tidak sedih dengan kurangnya figur orangtua dalam hidupnya. Bagi Jeno, Taeyong saja sudah cukup. Selama ada Lee Taeyong dalam hidupnya, Jeno yakin ia bisa melanjutkan hidupnya seakan-akan ia tidak ada kekurangan apapun dalam hidupnya.

Taeyong adalah segalanya bagi Jeno, dan Jeno tidak tahu apa yang akan ia rasakan, apa yang akan ia lakukan, apa yang akan terjadi padanya, bila suatu saat Taeyong menghilang dari hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Jaehyun, coba ceritakan padaku tentang orang yang kau suka."

"Aduh, Youngho—"

"Aku tidak hanya _suka_ padanya, _hyung_. Aku _cinta_ padanya."

"Aduh, Jung—"

" _Wohoo_ , kau memang benar-benar pria romantis, Jaehyun. _I like that_."

"Aduh, Seo—"

"Benar, kan? Aku memang romantis. Aku yakin aku bisa membuat orang itu menyukaiku juga. Dia pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta padaku begitu kami bisa saling mengenal."

"Aduh, Jaehyun—"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri begitu, Jae. Aku—"

"Aduh, kalian berdua ini!" Hansol berkata dengan keras, memotong ucapan Johnny yang sekarang hanya bisa menatap Hansol dengan pandangan tak terima karena ucapannya terpotong. "Apa? Kau mau protes padaku? _Hah_! Silakan saja! Aku juga bisa protes karena kalian berdua daritadi memotong ucapanku terus! _Hello_ , aku juga mau bicara!"

"Sabar, Hansol sayang, sabar," Johnny berkata sembari mengelus punggung kekasihnya itu. "Jangan bertingkah seperti gadis yang sedang PMS begitu, ah."

"Mm, asal kau tahu saja _hyung_ , Hansol _hyung_ selalu bertingkah seperti gadis yang sedang PMS."

" _Ya_! Jung Jaehyun, kau mau mati? Jelas-jelas aku ini lelaki! _Lelaki_! Bukan gadis, apalagi gadis yang sedang PMS!"

"Tuh kan. Benar-benar seperti gadis yang sedang PMS."

Sebelum Hansol sempat melakukan beberapa tindak kekerasan terhadap Jaehyun, Johnny buru-buru melakukan satu hal yang bisa membuat Hansol melupakan segala kekesalannya terhadap Jaehyun—

" _Ew_! Menjijikkan! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, aku tak ingin melihat hal-hal seperti itu! Aku masih polos!"

—apalagi kalau bukan dengan mencium pipi Hansol?

Cuma pipi, loh.

Tapi Jaehyun reaksinya benar-benar berlebihan.

Jelas sekali ia belum pernah cium-cium pipi sebelumnya.

Nasib _single_ sejak lahir memang begitu.

"Kau berlebihan," Johnny berkata, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran dengan sikap Jaehyun. "Aku yakin kau pernah melihat yang lebih parah daripada sekedar cium pipi begitu. Memangnya aku tidak tahu kau suka nonton film dewasa dengan teman sekelasmu itu? Siapa namanya? Yujin? Yusei?"

"Yuta, _hyung_. Nama semudah itu kok bisa-bisanya salah begitu. Lagipula aku tidak suka nonton dengannya, dia berisik, selalu heboh sendiri ketika mulai masuk bagian _itu_ , terus—"

"Bagian _itu_? Itu apa, _hah_? Ya Tuhan, Jung, padahal katamu kau tidak pernah menonton _begituan_ sebelumnya! Kau sudah berani bohong, ya?" Hansol berkata setelah pulih dari rasa malu dan senangnya setelah dicium Johnny, raut kaget dan kesal tampak jelas pada wajahnya.

Jaehyun hanya bisa menunjukkan cengirannya, malu karena ketahuan berbohong. Tidak, tentu saja ia bukan malu karena ketahuan suka menonton film dewasa. "Ya lagian _hyung_ itu mudah sekali dibohongi. Pikir saja sendiri, mana mungkin lelaki di usiaku tidak pernah menonton _begituan_ , _hyung_! Sudah pasti aku pernah."

Johnny hanya tertawa begitu melihat ekspresi ngeri pada wajah Hansol. Hansolnya ini walaupun senang sekali memarahi dan bertengkar dengan Jaehyun, sesungguhnya sangat menyayangi sahabatnya itu dan selalu berusaha menjaga Jaehyun. Hansol bukannya tak memperbolehkan Jaehyun menonton film dewasa, tentu saja ia boleh, lagipula Jaehyun sudah cukup umur. Satu-satunya alasan ia tampak kaget dan ngeri hanyalah karena Jaehyun tak pernah memberitahunya sebelumnya.

"Sudah, sudah," Johnny menengahi sebelum pembicaraan mereka mulai melenceng jauh dari topik awal. "Jae, cepat ceritakan tentang orang yang kau sukai itu. Aku penasaran. Hansol hanya memberitahuku bahwa kau sedang menyukai seseorang, dia bahkan tidak mau memberitahu nama orang tersebut. Benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Oh, jadi aku menyebalkan? Begitu ya Youngho—"

"Orang yang kusukai ini, mm, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya _hyung_?" Jaehyun memotong ucapan Hansol, terlihat jelas ia sangat antusias untuk bercerita tentang orang yang ia sukai. "Pokoknya, aku benar-benar menyukainya sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan dirinya."

"Ih, jijik."

"Bilang saja kau iri karena Johnny _hyung_ tidak pernah berkata seperti itu tentangmu, _hyung_."

"Jung Jae—"

"Kau ini benar-benar payah, Jae. Setidaknya berikan aku nama! Nama!" Johnny berkata, terlihat benar-benar ingin tahu tentang siapa orang yang Jaehyun sukai. "Lalu apakah dia lebih tua darimu, atau lebih muda, hal-hal seperti itu!"

Hansol tiba-tiba tertawa begitu mendengar kata-kata Johnny yang terakhir, dan Johnny hanya bisa menatapnya heran sedangkan Jaehyun hanya bisa menatap Hansol bosan, seakan-akan sudah biasa ditertawai oleh sahabatnya itu. Dan memang benar, sih. Jaehyun sudah biasa sekali ditertawai oleh Hansol.

"Aduh, aku tak bisa menahan tawaku," Hansol berkata setelah tawanya reda. "Setiap kali mendengar topik tentang umur orang yang disukai Jaehyun, aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan tawa."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Johnny bertanya, dahi berkerut karena heran. "Jangan-jangan kau suka dengan seseorang yang 10 tahun di atasmu ya, Jae?"

"Apa-apaan sih, tidak. Perbedaan umur antara aku dan orang yang aku sukai tidak jauh, kok. Hansol _hyung_ saja yang suka berlebihan."

"Tidak jauh sih tidak jauh, tapi kau suka dengan bocah SMA, Jae! Bocah SMA yang membuatmu jadi pelanggan tetap kafe di depan sekolahnya, hanya karena ia selalu datang ke kafe itu tiap pulang sekolah, dengan seragam kuning terangnya yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia masih SMA. Ya Tuhan."

"Aku juga baru lulus SMA tahun lalu, _hyung_! Jadi itu sebenarnya bukan masalah besar," Jaehyun membela dirinya sendiri. "Kami hanya beda tiga tahun, ampun _deh_. Kenapa kau selalu tertawa seakan-akan aku ini seseorang yang suka pada bocah umur lima tahun?"

"Aku selalu tertawa karena aku ingat jelas kau selalu bilang bahwa bocah SMA bukan seleramu," Hansol menjelaskan. "Aku ingat jelas setiap kali aku bertanya kenapa kau tak pernah menerima pernyataan dari para penggemarmu di SMA, kau selalu menjawab dengan, _aku tidak tertarik pada mereka semua. Mereka masih bocah tapi pikirannya sudah tentang pacaran melulu, lagipula bocah SMA bukan tipeku. Aku ingin berpacaran dengan seseorang di kuliah nanti, jadi kami sudah sama-sama dewasa._ Tapi lihat sekarang siapa yang malah suka pada bocah SMA?"

"Ya tapi kan aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, aku kan sudah bilang aku ingin berpacaran saat kuliah nanti. Dan sekarang aku sudah kuliah, kan? _See_?"

"Meh. Alasanmu itu, Jung."

"Pokoknya aku suka padanya _hyung_. Titik."

"Sebentar, sebentar," Johnny yang sedaritadi hanya diam kini membuka mulutnya. "Kau suka pada bocah SMA, Jae? Setelah segala hal yang kau katakan tentang bocah SMA itu jelas bukan tipemu? _Wow, great._ Kau memberiku bahan baru untuk menggodamu, Jae."

" _Hyung_!" Jaehyun merengek sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal melihat tatapan jahil yang diberikan oleh Johnny padanya. "Aku kira kau berbeda dari Hansol!"

"Aduh, Jung. Kau sama sekali tidak cocok merengek dan mengerucutkan bibir seperti itu, aku merinding melihatnya," Hansol berkata. "Dan apa kau bilang tadi? _Hansol_? Aku _hyung_ mu, bodoh!"

"Bilang saja kau iri karena kau sama sekali tak ada imut-imutnya kan, _hyung_? Beda jauh denganku. _Huh_."

"Youngho, carikan aku toilet terdekat. Aku mau muntah."

"Jujur saja Jae, Hansol itu jauh lebih imut darimu ketika dia sedang dalam mode _niat_."

"Ah, masa? Aku ragu. Kau belum pernah melihatku jika aku sedang dalam mode _niat_ kan _hyung_? Aku dalam mode biasa saja sudah jauh lebih imut dibandingkan Hansol _hyung_ , apalagi kalau sedang dalam mode _niat_."

"Kau hanya belum pernah melihat Hansol kalau—"

" _Stop, Stop_! Apa-apaan, sih? Kenapa malah membicarakan hal tidak penting seperti ini?" Hansol buru-buru memotong ucapan Johnny, tidak ingin percakapan memalukan itu—baginya—berlangsung lebih lama. "Jadi, Youngho, tentang orang yang Jaehyun sukai. Iya dia bocah SMA, lalu? Ada yang mau kau tanyakan lagi tidak?"

"Namanya! Nama. Sungguh, aku perlu tahu namanya. Siapa tahu aku mengenalnya, kan?"

"Kau tidak mungkin mengenalnya, _hyung_ ," Jaehyun berkata sambil menyeruput _cappuccino_ nya yang sudah mulai dingin karena ditelantarkan sejak bermenit-menit yang lalu. "Serius, deh. Kau tidak kenal dengannya. Hansol _hyung_ saja tidak kenal."

"Itu kan karena lingkaran pertemanan Hansol sangat sempit. Sedangkan aku, lingkaran pertemananku benar-benar luas. Siapa tahu kan, Jae? Kalau aku kenal dengannya kan aku bisa membantumu mendekatinya."

" _Ya_! Seo Youngho, kau bilang apa tadi? Lingkaran pertemananku kecil? Siapa bilang—"

"Benar juga ya, _hyung_? Siapa tahu kau kenal," Jaehyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, menyetujui perkataan Johnny. "Namanya itu—"

Jaehyun baru akan menyebutkan nama dari orang yang ia sukai, kalau saja bukan karena ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering dan layarnya yang tiba-tiba menyala, menandakan bahwa ada sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

"Wah, gawat. Aku lupa aku ada urusan penting dengan Yuta, dan sekarang aku sudah terlambat 20 menit," Jaehyun berkata, buru-buru membereskan semua barangnya di atas meja dan memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tasnya. "Aku duluan, _hyung_."

"Urusan penting? Dengan Yuta? Urusan penting apa, Jae? Dia bukan pengedar film dewasa, kan? Awas saja kalau kau sering beli film dewasa lewat dia!"

"Jaehyun, nama! Beritahu aku namanya dulu!"

"Hansol _hyung_ , aku ada tugas kelompok dengan Yuta. Jangan berpikir yang negatif terus tentangku, dong. Lagipula kalau mau menonton film dewasa aku tinggal cari di internet dan _download_ sendiri, gampang. Lalu Johnny _hyung_ , aku akan beritahu namanya padamu lain kali. Dah, _hyung_!"

Jaehyun segera bangkit dari duduknya, lalu melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat keluar dari kafe tempat mereka berkumpul. Johnny dan Hansol hanya bisa memandangi kepergian Jaehyun, sebelum akhirnya mereka bertatapan dengan satu sama lain.

"Kau pasti tahu nama dari orang yang Jaehyun sukai, kan? Ayo cepat beritahu aku!"

"Tidak mau! Untuk apa aku memberitahu rahasia sepenting itu pada orang yang menganggapku menyebalkan dan memiliki lingkaran pertemanan yang _sangat_ sempit?"

"Ya Tuhan, Hansol sayang—"

"Tidak usah, sayang-sayang! Sana pergi saja, cari orang yang tidak menyebalkan sepertiku, _hush_!"

Jadi orang itu memang harus sabar, apalagi kalau punya kekasih seperti Ji Hansol.

Sabar ya, Johnny.

.

.

.

" _Doyoung…_ "

"Maaf, _hyung_. Aku sangat sayang padamu, tapi aku tidak ingin menyakiti sahabatku lebih jauh."

" _Aku yang akan bertanggung-jawab dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Taeyong. Aku akan melakukan apapun, tapi aku mohon, Doyoung._ "

"Maaf, _hyung_. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa lagi, aku merasa sangat bersalah pada Taeyong. Ia sahabatku, _hyung_. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan sahabatku satu-satunya hanya karena masalah percintaan."

" _Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu, Doyoung._ "

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _hyung_. Tapi Taeyong juga mencintaimu, dan pacarmu adalah Taeyong, bukan aku. Seharusnya kau mengejar-ngejar Taeyong dan minta maaf padanya, _hyung_ , bukannya malah terus-terusan menghubungiku seperti ini."

" _Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku sesungguhnya pada Taeyong kan? Aku tidak bisa, Doyoung. Aku tidak bisa._ "

"Kau pasti bisa, _hyung_. Aku yakin. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti Taeyong lebih jauh lagi."

" _Baiklah, kalau itu yang kau mau. Aku akan meminta maaf pada Taeyong dan kembali padanya._ "

"Terimakasih, _hyung_."

" _Ya_."

* * *

...

Kenapa saya ngerasa kalau chapter ini lebih banyak dialog daripada narasi, ya? Sekalinya ada narasi pasti pendek, kalaupun panjang pasti malah jadi dua paragraf atau lebih.

Ya maklumi aja, ya.

Omong-omong, makasih buat yang udah ngasih review kemarin! Saya akan balas review kalian melalui PM, bagi yang meninggalkan komentar melalui akun, sedangkan yang tidak melalui akun akan saya bales di sini. Terimakasih atas review, favs, dan follownya, ya! Review kalian berharga banget buat saya karena itu yang buat saya semangat nulis lanjutan dari fanfic ini.

Itu atraksi yang disebutin sama Taeyong beneran ada, semuanya ada di Lotte World, taman hiburan di Korea Selatan. Saya liat di websitenya sih atraksinya kayaknya seru-seru, lebih bagus dari dufan deh kayaknya (?).

Chapter ini, pasti udah ada yang bisa nebak kan siapa yang disukain sama Jaehyun?

Terus udah Ilyoungnya juga sedikit, meskipun mereka malah kebagian _scene_ yang sedih gitu sih, maafkan saya :')

Dan seperti biasa, bagian JohnSolJae (?) saya buat ringan dan ngga terlalu _mellow_ galau kayak part JeYong sama IlYoung. Maklum, mereka bertiga kan di fanfic ini masalahnya ngga (belum) berat-berat banget, lagian kasian juga para readers kalau disuguhi tiga _scene_ semuanya galau-galau terus.

 _Lastly, review please_?

\+ Selamat ulang tahun Lee Taeyong!


	3. Chapter 3

**Because of Love  
Jaeyong, Johnsol, Ilyoung, etc.**

 **Warn!BL, typo(s), OOC.**

 **NCT** **SM ENTERTAINMENT**

* * *

" _Hah_? Aku pasti salah dengar."

"Kau tidak salah dengar, sungguh."

"Tunggu sebentar, aku butuh waktu untuk memproses semuanya."

"Mau memintaku untuk menunggu lama juga tidak apa-apa, waktuku semuanya akan kuberikan untukmu, kok."

"Jijik, Jeno."

"Bercanda, Jaemin."

Setelah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, berusaha untuk memproses semua informasi yang baru diterimanya selama beberapa menit, Jaemin akhirnya kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada sahabatnya, dan membuka mulutnya untuk bicara. "Parah."

"Na Jaemin, yang benar saja. Aku memberikan waktu beberapa menit padamu untuk berpikir, dan kau hanya bisa mengeluarkan satu kata?"

Jaemin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Itu yang pertama kali terlintas di otakku begitu mendengar ceritamu. Lagipula, memangnya kau mengharapkan aku untuk mengatakan apa? Hal yang dilakukan kekasih dan sahabat Taeyong _hyung_ padanya memang parah kok. Benar-benar parah. Aku kira Taeil _hyung_ dan Taeyong _hyung_ itu semacam _relationship goals_. Habisnya mereka terlihat sangat menyayangi satu sama lain, sih. Hubungan antara Doyoung _hyung_ dan Taeyong _hyung_ juga seperti _bestfriend goals_ , aku tak pernah mengira kalau hal seperti ini akan terjadi."

" _Relationship goals_? _Bestfriend goals_? Jaemin, kau ini kelamaan main _tumblr_ atau bagaimana, sih?"

"Ha. Lucu."

Jeno dan Jaemin saat itu sedang berada di kafe langganan mereka, kafe yang selalu mereka kunjungi setiap pulang sekolah. Menu yang mereka pesanpun selalu sama. _Caramel macchiato_ untuk Jeno, dan _vanilla latte_ untuk Jaemin. Mereka selalu pergi ke kafe tersebut sejak hari pertama mereka menjadi siswa SMA, dan selain karena letaknya yang memang terletak di depan gedung sekolah mereka, juga karena harganya yang terjangkau dan rasa minuman dan makanannya yang enak.

Sejak detik pertama keduanya duduk di tempat biasa mereka duduk, Jaemin sudah memberondong Jeno dengan banyak pertanyaan, mulai dari kemana dia pergi kemarin, dengan siapa dia pergi, apa saja yang ia lakukan, sampai jam berapa ia pulang ke rumah. Jaemin memang selalu begitu, hasrat ingin tahunya sangat besar sampai kadang-kadang ia bisa berlebihan dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak penting.

Jeno dengan sabar menjawab satu per satu pertanyaan Jaemin, dan tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah sampai di topik tentang Taeyong dan kesedihannya. Dan karena Jeno memang benar-benar terbuka dengan Jaemin dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dengan sahabatnya itu, dan ia juga tahu kalau Taeyong tak akan keberatan kalau ia menceritakan masalahnya pada Jaemin karena Taeyong sudah menganggap Jaemin sebagai keluarganya sendiri, ia menceritakan semuanya pada Jaemin. Semua yang ia tahu tentang masalah Taeyong dengan kekasih— _mantan_ , kata Taeyong—dan sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi, kemarin itu kau seharian ke taman bermain untuk menghibur Taeyong _hyung_? Kau harusnya mengajakku, Jeno. Aku kan bisa membantu menghibur _hyung_."

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau kan memang badut hiburan."

Jaemin memukul lengan Jeno main-main, terbiasa dengan ejekan yang keluar dari mulut Jeno—meskipun sebenarnya disebut badut hiburan bukan benar-benar ejekan. Lagipula mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, aneh rasanya kalau masih merasa tersakiti karena ejekan ringan seperti itu.

"Lalu Taeyong _hyung_ sekarang bagaimana? Sudah lebih baik?"

"Yah, dia sudah mencoba untuk tersenyum seperti biasanya, sih, tapi aku tahu dia masih sedih," Jeno berkata setelah meminum _caramel macchiato_ nya. "Taeyong _hyung_ itu tipe orang yang lebih senang menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya daripada menunjukannya, dan ia benar-benar pro kalau dalam masalah menyembunyikan perasaan dengan senyum andalannya itu. Untungnya aku tahu _hyung_ luar dalam, jadi dia tidak bisa membohongiku."

"Kalau aku jadi Taeyong _hyung_ , aku juga pasti akan sedih sekali," muncul gurat sedih di wajah Jaemin ketika ia membayangkan rasa sedih yang Taeyong rasakan saat ini. "Dikhianati kekasihmu dan sahabatmu sekaligus. Coba bayangkan. Pasti sedih sekali."

"Susah sebenarnya, kalau mau membayangkan situasi yang Taeyong _hyung_ sedang alami saat ini. Habisnya, aku punya sahabat yang aku yakin tidak akan mengkhianatiku, ya kan?"

"Maksudmu aku?"

"Tidak. Aku punya sahabat rahasia yang tidak kau ketahui keberadaannya," Jeno memutar bola matanya, sarkasmenya mulai keluar. Semua karena sahabatnya yang kadang bisa berlebihan bodohnya. "Ya tentu saja kau, Na Jaemin. Memangnya aku punya sahabat lain?"

"Ya siapa tahu," Jaemin tertawa. "Omong-omong, _hyung_ itu ada di sini lagi hari ini, dan tatapannya masih saja tertuju kesini. Aneh."

"Lama-lama aku takut padanya, kau tahu?" Jeno berkata, tahu jelas siapa orang yang dimaksud Jaemin tanpa bertanya. "Padahal dia kelihatannya baik, karena waktu itu dia sempat menolongku dan mengambilkan bukuku yang jatuh. Entahlah, mungkin saja dia hanya langganan di kafe ini seperti kita, Jae. Dan mungkin saja ia tidak punya maksud apa-apa dengan melihat ke arah kita terus."

"Tapi kan mencurigakan, Jen. Mana mungkin dia tidak punya maksud apa-apa kalau setiap hari dia terus memandang ke arah sini," nada curiga jelas ada dalam suara Jaemin. "Jangan-jangan dia suka padamu."

"Tidak mungkin, lah. Jangan-jangan dia suka pada _mu_."

"Tidak mungkin lah juga."

"Ya kesimpulannya, abaikan saja _hyung_ itu. Kita bahkan tidak tahu namanya, dia juga tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan, kan."

"Lebih tepatnya _belum_."

"Na Jaemin, bisa tidak positif sedikit?"

"Hanya jaga-jaga, Jeno. Siapa tahu, kan?"

.

.

.

"Pagi, Taeyong _hyung_! Tumben hari ini datang agak siang, biasanya datang paling pagi."

"Aku hari ini agak kesiangan, Ten," Taeyong berkata seraya menaruh tasnya di sudut ruangan, ruangan dengan lantai kayu dan cermin sebagai pengganti dinding. Tempat kerjanya sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu. "Maaf terlambat."

"Tidak, _hyung_. Kau tidak terlambat sama sekali, kok," Ten, atau Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, adalah salah satu pelatih tari lainnya yang selalu kebagian _shift_ bersama dengan Taeyong. Ten berasal dari Thailand, tetapi bahasa Koreanya sudah sangat fasih meskipun tentu saja, aksennya tetap terdengar aneh dan berbeda. "Aku baru saja mau mulai pemanasan, lagipula anak-anak belum ada yang datang. Santai saja, _hyung_."

Taeyong tersenyum pada Ten, sebelum ia membuka jaket yang ia kenakan dan menaruhnya di atas tasnya. Taeyong memulai peregangan, bersiap-siap sebelum mulai mengajar.

Taeyong sudah suka menari sejak ia kecil. Dulu, ketika ia kecil, ia selalu menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama apapun yang ia dengar. Ketika ia beranjak besar, ia mendaftarkan diri di salah satu studio tari di dekat rumahnya, dan juga selalu menjadi anggota dari klub tari di sekolahnya. Taeyong memang berbakat dalam hal menari, dan karena ia berbakat, serta fakta bahwa menari adalah satu-satunya hal yang benar-benar ia suka lakukan, Taeyong memutuskan untuk menjadi pelatih tari. Sehingga ia bisa menari dan menghasilkan uang di saat yang bersamaan, meskipun kedua orangtuanya jelas-jelas tidak menyukai pekerjaannya itu.

Tapi Taeyong bisa sangat keras kepala kalau mengenai hal yang benar-benar ia inginkan, sehingga kedua orangtuanya akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Taeyong melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan.

Selain menjadi hobi dan pekerjaannya, menari juga membuat Taeyong melupakan masalah-masalahnya, meskipun hanya untuk sesaat. Ketika ia menari, ia memfokuskan segala pikiran dan perhatiannya pada gerakan-gerakan tari, dan hal itu sukses membuatnya melupakan masalah-masalah yang ia hadapi. Karena itulah Taeyong suka menghabiskan waktunya di dalam studio tari ketika ia memiliki masalah.

Sejak hari dimana Taeyong mengetahui hubungan yang dimiliki oleh Taeil dan Doyoung dibelakangnya, Taeyong belum pernah sekalipun berbicara pada keduanya. Setiap telepon dan pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya, jika itu dari Taeil maupun Doyoung, selalu ia abaikan. Taeyong tahu suatu saat nanti ia harus menghadapi keduanya, tapi untuk saat ini, Taeyong merasa bahwa dirinya belum siap. Masih ada beberapa bagian dari dirinya yang belum memproses jelas kenyataan yang ia hadapi saat ini.

Meskipun Taeyong masih merasa sedih, _sangat_ sedih karena apa yang dilakukan Taeil dan Doyoung, entah mengapa ia tidak merasa marah. Ia tahu bila orang lain yang berada di posisinya saat ini, mereka pasti akan marah besar kepada Doyoung, atau Taeil, atau dua-duanya. Tapi Taeyong tidak. Ia tidak marah, baik pada Doyoung maupun Taeil. Apalagi Doyoung. Kim Doyoung sahabatnya. Sahabatnya yang selalu ada untuknya, dan meskipun Taeyong suka sekali mengejek Doyoung dan mengajak Doyoung bertengkar, tapi Doyoung adalah orang yang paling ia sayangi kedua setelah Jeno.

Taeyong sangat menyayangi Doyoung, bahkan melebihi rasa sayangnya pada Taeil.

Bahkan Taeyong malah merasa bersalah pada Doyoung. Ia merasa kalau saja ia tidak menerima pernyataan Taeil dulu dan menyakiti hati Doyoung, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Doyoung akan bahagia dengan Taeil, dan Taeyong akan bahagia melihat Doyoung bahagia. Bukannya seperti ini, dimana ketiga-tiganya malah merasa sakit.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Eh?" Taeyong tersadar dari lamunannya begitu mendengar suara Ten. Ia baru sadar bahwa bukannya melakukan peregangan, ia malah berdiri diam memandang kosong ke arah cermin. Ia jelas sekali sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sampai-sampai Ten, yang susah sekali sadar akan perasaan dan situasi orang-orang di sekelilingnya, jadi sadar kalau ia sedang ada masalah.

"Mm, begitulah. Tapi bukan masalah besar."

"Begitu? Tapi kenapa sepertinya masalah _hyung_ itu sangat besar? Habisnya sampai melamun begitu," Ten berkata seraya menarik lengan Taeyong, menariknya agar duduk bersamanya di atas lantai kayu. "Masih ada beberapa menit sebelum anak-anak datang, kalau _hyung_ mau cerita, aku akan mendengarkan."

Taeyong terdiam sesaat, mempertimbangkan antara bercerita pada Ten atau tidak. Ten adalah teman terdekatnya di studio tari, dan mereka sering berbagi cerita tentang kehidupan satu sama lain sebelumnya, tetapi Taeyong tidak pernah berbagi masalahnya pada Ten.

Tapi Taeyong tahu Ten adalah orang baik, dan Taeyong, meskipun ia lebih suka menyembunyikan kesedihannya, sebenarnya selalu merasa perasaannya lebih ringan setiap kali ia menceritakan masalahnya pada seseorang.

"Ten, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kekasihmu berselingkuh dengan sahabatmu sendiri?"

Tampak ekspresi terkejut pada wajah Ten begitu Taeyong menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Ten tahu tentang kekasih Taeyong, Moon Taeil, karena Taeil sering menjemput Taeyong setiap kali _shift_ nya mengajar selesai. Ten juga tahu tentang sahabat Taeyong, Kim Doyoung, karena Taeyong beberapa kali sempat menceritakan tentangnya.

"Aku… tidak pernah mengalami situasi seperti itu jadi aku tidak terlalu tahu," Ten berkata dengan hati-hati, takut mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. "Tapi menurutku, aku pasti akan merasa sedih. Dan marah, mungkin. Apalagi karena ini sahabatku sendiri. Diselingkuhi kekasih dengan orang yang tidak dikenal saja sakit sekali, apalagi dengan sahabat, kan?"

Taeyong menganggukan kepala, setuju dengan ucapan Ten. _Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa merasa marah pada Taeil dan Doyoung._

"Tapi daripada marah, mungkin aku akan lebih ke arah kecewa. Kecewa karena aku benar-benar percaya pada sahabatku, tapi ia malah mengkhianatiku seperti itu," Ten menjelaskan. "Dengan orang yang tidak dikenal, akan lebih mudah merasa marah pada mereka, membenci mereka, karena setidaknya, kita tidak mengenal dan mempercayai mereka sebagaimana kita mengenal dan mempercayai sahabat kita sendiri, kan? Kalau dengan sahabat sendiri, susah sekali untuk merasa marah dan benci, karena mereka, yah, seorang sahabat. Seseorang yang kita percaya dan memegang peran spesial dalam hidup kita."

Taeyong menganggukan kepala, lalu muncul senyum di wajahnya. "Ten, aku baru tahu kau bisa sebijak ini."

"Jangan meremehkanku, _hyung_ ," Ten tertawa. "Aku ini bisa bijak disaat-saat tertentu."

Taeyong ikut tertawa, sebelum ia terdiam, memikirkan kata-kata Ten. Kecewa. Ya, harusnya Taeyong merasa kecewa pada Doyoung. Harusnya Taeyong kecewa karena sahabatnya itu mengkhianatinya.

Meskipun ada sedikit rasa kecewa dalam hati Taeyong, rasa bersalahnya pada sahabatnya itu lebih besar. Ia masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena menerima pernyataan cinta Taeil, meskipun disaat yang sama ia juga tahu sahabatnya memendam perasaan pada pria itu. Seharusnya Taeyong, sebagai sahabat yang baik, menolak Taeil sehingga persahabatannya dengan Doyoung tak akan rusak seperti ini.

Seharusnya ia mementingkan kebahagiaan Doyoung daripada kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Kemarin malam, Taeyong mengingat-ingat semua momen dimana ia pergi bersama dengan Taeil dan Doyoung, dan ia baru sadar, bahwa selama ini, keduanya memang suka curi-curi pandang pada satu sama lain. Taeil juga tampak lebih lembut dan lebih perhatian pada Doyoung, dan ada sesuatu dalam cara Taeil menatap Doyoung, begitu juga sebaliknya, yang berbeda dari cara Taeil menatap Taeyong.

Taeyong baru sadar kemarin malam, bahwa ia sudah benar-benar bodoh. Taeil dan Doyoung sudah menyukai satu sama lain dari awal, dan kalau diibaratkan dalam drama, Taeyong ini pemeran antagonis yang mengganggu jalannya cerita cinta kedua pemeran utama.

Taeyong merasa dibodohi, tapi ia tetap tak bisa merasa marah. Ia malah merasa makin bersalah.

" _Hyung_ , anak-anak sudah mulai berdatangan. Ayo mulai kerja, jangan bersedih terus. Kau jadi jelek kalau kebanyakkan melamun begitu."

"Apa kau bilang tadi? Jelek? _Ya_ Chittaphon!"

.

.

.

"Jung Jaehyun, aku punya _film_ baru, mau lihat tidak?"

"Musnah saja kau, Nakamoto."

"Aduh sadisnya," Nakamoto Yuta, teman sekelas Jaehyun di salah satu kelasnya di universitas, adalah seorang pemuda yang berasal dari Jepang dan pindah ke Korea Selatan beberapa tahun yang lalu karena pekerjaan orangtua. Yuta, yang asli dari Jepang dan selalu menggunakan logat kental Osaka ketika berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang, ketika berbicara bahasa Korea, akan menggunakan logat Busan, meskipun Yuta sendiri belum pernah menginjakkan kaki di Busan. Semua itu pengaruh dari teman-temannya yang kebanyakkan berasal dari Busan namun merantau ke Seoul. "Nanti kau kekurangan asupan film dewasa kalau tidak ada aku, Jaehyun."

"Cih, di internet juga banyak."

"Tapi kualitasnya tidak sebagus kualitas filmku, tahu!"

"Jadi kau menghampiriku hanya ingin menawari film saja? Benar-benar tidak penting," Jaehyun berkata, menatap Yuta yang wajahnya telah dihiasi cengiran ala Nakamoto Yuta. "Atau kau mau minta ditraktir lagi?"

"Benar sekali! Aku tahu aku bisa percaya padamu, Jae!" Yuta berkata dengan senang, seraya mendudukkan diri di samping Jaehyun dan merangkul pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Orangtuaku belum mengirim uang bulanan, jadi aku tidak punya uang sama sekali sekarang, padahal aku benar-benar lapar."

"Tidak punya uang sama sekali? Tumben. Biasanya meskipun orangtuamu belum mengirimu uang, kau masih punya uang di dompet hasil jualan film nistamu itu."

"Bisnis sedang lesu, Jae," Yuta memasang ekspresi sedih yang sudah jelas dibuat-buat. "Semua orang yang kutawari dari kemarin tidak ada yang mau beli, katanya lebih bagus kualitas video di internet. _Hah_! Bilang saja mereka itu tidak modal. Sudah tahu film-film di internet itu illegal, pembajakan, masih saja nonton di internet. Mereka itu benar-benar tidak tahu kerja keras orang-orang yang membuat film sih."

"Lagakmu seperti kau peduli pada orang-orang yang membuat film saja. Paling kau hanya peduli pada bisnismu itu, ya kan?"

" _You know me so well_ , Jae."

Jaehyun tertawa. Yuta memang seorang pribadi yang lucu dan mampu membuat orang tertawa dengan mudah, bahkan dengan kata-kata yang Yuta sendiri tidak maksudkan untuk membuat orang tertawa. Jaehyun benar-benar tak menyesal duduk di sebelah Yuta pada hari pertama ia datang ke kelasnya, sehingga ia dapat berteman dengan pria asal Jepang itu. Yuta benar-benar teman yang menyenangkan, meski ia sering minta traktir dan mengajak Jaehyun menuju jalan yang sesat—alias menawarinya untuk beli dan menonton film dewasa—Yuta tetap merupakan teman terdekat dan teman terfavorit Jaehyun di universitas.

Meski Jaehyun sendiri tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu secara langsung pada Yuta, karena bisa gawat kalau Yuta tahu, nanti penyakit terlalu percaya dirinya kambuh, dan ia juga bisa-bisa lebih sering lagi minta traktir pada Jaehyun. Dompet Jaehyun bisa mengadakan demo besar-besaran kalau itu sampai terjadi.

"Kapan kau mau mentraktirku? Hari ini? Omong-omong, aku bosan ditraktir di kafe itu terus, Jae. Memangnya tidak ada pilihan lain, apa? Aku sedang ingin _pizza_ , tidak sedang ingin makanan manis."

"Kau ini sudah untung ditraktir, ini malah protes," Jaehyun menghela napas. Untung Yuta salah satu teman dekatnya, kalau tidak, sudah pasti Jaehyun akan kesal setengah mati saat ini.

"Aku tahu kau ke kafe itu untuk melihat kekasihmu itu—calon, maksudku, tapi kan tetap saja. Kasihani aku lah, tuan Jaehyun. Kau mau aku diabetes karena makan makanan manis setiap hari?"

"Salahmu sendiri, minta ditraktir olehku. Kan kau bisa minta ditraktir oleh yang lain."

"Kau ini satu-satunya temanku yang mau mentraktirku, Jung Jae. Yang lainnya langsung menendangku begitu aku meminta mereka mentraktirku lebih dari tiga kali."

"Kau kan memang pantas ditendang."

"Iya, tuan Jaehyun. Hamba bersedia tuan katai, tuan ejek, yang penting perut hamba bisa kenyang."

Jaehyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Yuta. Yuta, kalau dilihat sekilas, akan tampak seperti seseorang yang tenang dan tidak banyak omong, salahkan wajahnya yang tampak seperti wajah orang kalem itu. Tapi kalau sudah menjadi temannya, apalagi teman dekat, duh. Semua sifat asli Yuta akan keluar kalau sudah bersama dengan teman dekatnya.

Jaehyun baru akan mengajak Yuta pergi dan makan di restoran _pizza_ —Jaehyun sedang baik hari ini—ketika terdengar bunyi yang berasal dari ponselnya, bunyi yang menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang meneleponnya.

"Hansol _hyung_ ," Yuta bergumam, membaca nama yang tertera pada layar ponsel Jaehyun yang ia letakkan di atas meja. "Hansol? Oh, sahabatmu itu ya?"

"Iya," Jaehyun menganggukan kepalanya, sebelum mengangkat telepon dari sahabatnya itu. "Halo, _hyung_?"

" _Jung! Aku lapar, dan aku lupa bawa dompet. Youngho sedang tidak bisa diganggu karena sedang ada tugas, jadi pilihanku satu-satunya tinggal kau, Jung! Aku tunggu di depan gedung perpustakaan, ya! Lima menit! Dah, aku sayang padamu!_ "

"Lah, _hyung_? Hansol _hyung_!"

Jaehyun hanya bisa menggerutu kesal karena sambungan yang diputus sepihak oleh Hansol sebelum ia bisa mengatakan apapun. Hansol memang biasa begitu, seenaknya saja. Terus, apa-apaan _aku sayang padamu_? Hansol selalu mengatakan itu hanya kalau ada maunya.

"Yuta, ayo ikut. Mau ditraktir, kan?"

"Tentu saja!" Yuta menyambut, dengan semangat bangkit dari duduknya. "Kita mau kemana? Ke restoran _pizza_ , kan?"

"Lihat saja nanti."

"Tuan Jung, kau memang yang terbaik!"

.

.

.

 _Pencet, atau tidak. Pencet, atau tidak_.

Doyoung menggigit bibirnya, ada keraguan dalam hatinya. Saat ini ia sedang berada di depan pintu rumah Taeyong sejak 12 menit yang lalu, dan ia sama sekali belum mencoba untuk memencet bel atau mengetuk pintu rumah sahabatnya itu. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menggigit bibir sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu rumah Taeyong, mempertimbangkan apakah ia akan memencet bel atau tidak.

Doyoung ingin meminta maaf pada Taeyong, ia berniat untuk melakukan apapun agar Taeyong memaafkannya, bahkan bila ia harus bersujud di kaki Taeyong agar sahabatnya itu mau memaafkannya, Doyoung akan segera bersujud di kaki Taeyong. Doyoung bersedia melakukan apapun.

Tapi ia takut, ia takut Taeyong akan langsung membanting pintu rumahnya di depan mukanya begitu ia melihat bahwa Doyounglah yang bertamu. Ia takut Taeyong akan langsung menamparnya—meski ia tahu kalau ia pantas mendapatkannya—begitu ia melihat wajahnya. Tapi yang paling ia takutkan adalah, Taeyong yang langsung mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tidak mau bersahabat lagi dengan Doyoung.

Doyoung menyayangi Taeyong, sungguh. Ia sangat menyayangi Taeyong, dan ia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena telah mengkhianati Taeyong.

Akhirnya setelah mengumpulkan cukup keberanian, Doyoung memencet bel rumah Taeyong. Sekali, dan ia sudah berniat untuk pergi ketika tidak juga ada tanda-tanda orang akan membuka pintu rumah tersebut. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara dari dalam rumah.

"Jeno, kau dengar bel, kan? Cepat buka pintunya, sana!"

Doyoung dengan refleks langsung melangkahkan kakinya mundur begitu mendengar suara Taeyong yang menyuruh adiknya untuk membuka pintu.

Doyoung benar-benar lupa dengan keberadaan Jeno.

Bagi Doyoung, lebih baik Taeyong yang membuka pintu dan langsung menampar serta mencaci-makinya, daripada Jeno. Lee Jeno, adik Taeyong yang sangat menyayangi kakaknya sampai-sampai dikira mengidap _brother complex_ itu.

Jeno itu jauh lebih menyeramkan daripada Taeyong, apalagi kalau menyangkut perasaan kakak tersayangnya itu.

Doyoung menyesal sudah memencet bel.

"Siapa—Doyoung _hyung_?"

"Er, hai, Jeno. Boleh aku masuk?"

"Kami tidak menerima pengkhianat di rumah ini," Doyoung sebenarnya ingin segera lari begitu melihat ekspresi dingin di wajah Jeno. Jelas sekali laki-laki yang berusia empat tahun di bawahnya itu marah besar padanya. "Pergi."

"Jeno, siapa tamunya?"

Doyoung mendengar seruan Taeyong dari dalam, dan berdasarkan bau yang Doyoung bisa cium saat ini yang berasal dari dalam rumah tersebut, Taeyong sedang memasak untuk makan malam.

Doyoung rindu masakan Taeyong.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, _hyung_! Hanya orang iseng," Jeno berkata, tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Doyoung. "Kenapa masih di sini? Sana pergi."

"Aku… aku ingin minta maaf, Jeno. Aku mohon biarkan aku bertemu dengan Taeyong _hyung_. Dia tidak mau mengangkat telepon ataupun membalas pesanku, dan aku benar-benar ingin meminta maaf padanya."

"Tentu saja Taeyong _hyung_ tidak akan mengangkat telepon ataupun membalas pesan darimu, kau sudah mengkhianatinya. Kau tidak pantas disebut sahabat lagi, kau tahu?" Jeno berkata, terdengar jelas kemarahan dalam suaranya, dan Doyoung harus memaksa kakinya untuk bertahan diam, dan bukannya lari terbirit-birit dari Jeno yang sedang dalam mode menyeramkan seperti ini. "Lagipula mau kau minta maafpun, memangnya kau kira itu akan menghapus rasa sakit Taeyong _hyung_? Tidak. Meskipun kakakku memaafkanmu, dia tidak akan pernah mempercayaimu seperti dia mempercayaimu dulu. Meskipun kakakku memaafkanmu, _aku_ tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu."

"Jeno, aku mohon, aku perlu—"

"Jeno, kenapa kau masih berdiri di depan pintu begitu—Doyoung?"

"Taeyong _hyung_!" Ada kelegaan dalam wajah Doyoung begitu melihat sosok Taeyong, karena setidaknya ia bisa terlepas dari tatapan tajam yang diberikan Jeno untuknya. " _Hyung_ , aku—"

" _Hyung_ , ayo masuk, aku sudah lapar," Jeno berkata, menarik tangan Taeyong yang kini juga berdiri di depan pintu rumah, berniat untuk membawa kakaknya itu ke dalam dan membanting pintu tepat di muka Doyoung. "Ayo, _hyung_."

"Sebentar, Jeno," Taeyong menahan tangan Jeno yang sudah akan menariknya ke dalam rumah. "Doyoung, mau makan malam bersama? Kebetulan aku buat terlalu banyak untuk dua orang."

" _Hyung_!"

"Sst, Jeno. Tidak boleh tidak sopan begitu pada tamu," Taeyong berkata, lalu menatap Doyoung dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Ayo masuk, Doyoung."

.

.

.

"Jaehyun, kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku kalau kau punya sahabat tampan sekali seperti Hansol?"

"Hm, seingatku aku sering menceritakan tentang Hansol padamu."

"Ya, memang sering, tapi kau tidak pernah bilang kalau ia memiliki wajah yang tampan!"

Jaehyun memutar bola matanya, lelah dengan reaksi berlebihan Yuta setelah bertemu dengan Hansol beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini Jaehyun dan Yuta tengah berada di toilet restoran _pizza_ yang mereka kunjungi, dengan Jaehyun yang ditarik paksa oleh Yuta beberapa menit setelah mereka sampai di restoran tersebut, dan meninggalkan Hansol yang hanya bisa menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau ini benar-benar berlebihan deh, Nakamoto," Jaehyun berkata. "Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali. Bisa gawat kalau kita meninggalkan Hansol _hyung_ sendirian terlalu lama, aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk mendengarkan amukannya."

"Tunggu, Jung Jae! Aku belum siap, sebentar," Yuta melangkahkan kakinya mondar-mandir di depan Jaehyun. Jaehyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, lelah sekaligus heran melihat sikap temannya itu.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Aneh."

"Aku? Aku baik-baik saja. Sangat baik, malah," Yuta menjawab setelah akhirnya ia menghentikan langkah kakinya, dengan senyum lebar yang tertera di wajahnya. "Ayo kita kembali, Jae. Aku sudah siap."

Jaehyun, meskipun masih heran dengan sikap Yuta, tetap mengikuti langkah Yuta berjalan keluar dari toilet. Keduanya berjalan menuju meja yang berada di dekat jendela, dan Hansol ada di sana, ponsel berada di tangan dan senyum aneh di wajahnya. Jaehyun yang melihatnya langsung tahu alasan di balik senyuman aneh itu. Apalagi kalau bukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Johnny Seo? Pasti Hansol sedang saling berkirim pesan dengan Johnny. Hanya Johnny yang bisa membuat Hansol tersenyum seperti itu.

Jaehyun baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk menggoda Hansol, kalau saja Yuta tak membuka mulutnya duluan. "Halo! Hansol, kan? Aku Yuta. Nakamoto Yuta."

"Ah," Hansol buru-buru memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tasnya, kaget karena ia tak menyadari bahwa Jaehyun dan temannya sudah kembali dari toilet. "Umm, iya. Aku Hansol, Ji Hansol."

Berbeda dengan Yuta yang tetap setia dengan senyum cerahnya itu, senyum canggung malah tertera di wajah Hansol. Yuta memang mudah bergaul dan beradaptasi dengan suasana dan orang-orang baru, sedangkan Hansol adalah tipe orang yang canggung dan kaku dengan orang-orang baru, dan Hansol juga bukan seseorang yang memiliki banyak topik dan sering membuka pembicaraan, ia lebih cenderung ke arah diam kalau sudah tidak ada hal penting yang bisa dibicarakan, kecuali ketika ia bersama dengan teman-teman dekatnya.

"Hansol _hyung_ itu lebih tua darimu, Nakamoto. Panggil dia _hyung_ ," Jaehyun, yang sedaritadi harus mati-matian menahan tawanya karena melihat ekspresi canggung Hansol memutuskan untuk berbuat baik pada sahabatnya itu dan melibatkan diri dalam pembicaraan. Ia mendudukan diri di depan Hansol, dan menarik tangan Yuta untuk duduk di sebelahnya. "Hansol _hyung_ , _pizza_ yang biasa, kan?"

"Tentu saja, Jung."

"Kau tidak tanya aku mau _pizza_ yang bagaimana, Jung Jae?"

"Kau kan pemakan segala. Tidak usah ditanya juga kau akan makan apa saja yang tersaji di depanmu."

"Itu namanya aku bersyukur! Sudah untung bisa makan, gratis pula, masa aku masih pilih-pilih lagi."

"Aku bosan dengar sejuta alasanmu itu, Yut."

Hansol yang sedaritadi memperhatikan interaksi antara Jaehyun dan Yuta tertawa kecil, senang melihat Jaehyun memiliki teman dekat lain selain dirinya dan Johnny. Jaehyun, meskipun cukup popular karena wajah tampannya, otak cemerlangnya, dan juga sikapnya yang cukup baik, tidak memiliki banyak teman dekat yang bisa ia ajak ke restoran bersama seperti Yuta, karena Jaehyun lebih sering menempel dengan Hansol dibandingkan mencoba untuk mendekatkan diri pada teman-teman sebayanya. Ketika Hansol menasehati Jaehyun untuk mencoba lebih akrab dengan teman-teman sekelasnya, Jaehyun akan selalu berasalan bahwa ia sudah dekat dengan semua teman sekelasnya. Bohong, karena Hansol tahu Jaehyun lebih senang menyendiri di kelas daripada mencoba berbaur.

Bukannya Jaehyun itu semacam anti-sosial atau bagaimana, tapi ia tipe kalau yang sudah nyaman dan percaya dengan seseorang, ia akan terus menempel pada orang itu dan menolak untuk mencoba menyamankan diri dengan orang lain. Karena itu meskipun banyak orang yang ingin menjadi temannya, Jaehyun hanya akan berbicara dengan mereka kalau ia memang harus bicara saja, tidak pernah repot-repot untuk mencoba berteman dekat kecuali kalau ada seseorang yang terus mengekorinya sampai-sampai Jaehyun mau tidak mau jadi berteman dekat dengannya.

Contohnya Yuta.

Jaehyun jadi dekat dengan Yuta karena Yuta yang terus-terusan duduk di sebelahnya ketika mereka memiliki kelas yang sama, terus-terusan mencoba bicara dengan Jaehyun, dan Jaehyun tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi pada akhirnya, ia dan Yuta menjadi teman dekat.

"Sana Yuta, kau yang pesan _pizza_ nya, aku sedang malas berdiri," Jaehyun berkata, menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada Yuta. "Kau tahu _pizza_ yang banyak kejunya itu, kan? Pesan yang itu. Itu _pizza_ favorit Hansol _hyung_. Pesan yang ukuran paling besar sekalian."

"Siap, tuan Jung," Yuta langsung bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan ke konter untuk memesan _pizza_.

"Jadi itu yang namanya Yuta? Yang suka nonton film dewasa denganmu itu?"

Jaehyun tertawa. "Lebih tepatnya, dia yang suka mengajakku menonton, _hyung_."

"Dia kelihatannya baik dan normal-normal saja, padahal."

"Penampilan kan bisa menipu."

"Benar juga, contohnya kau, Jung. Penampilanmu benar-benar menipu."

"Hah? Apa? Penampilanku benar-benar mencerminkan sifatku, kok. Aku tampan, sifatku juga baik. Apanya yang menipu, coba."

"Jaehyun, ayo kita ke psikiater. Sepertinya penyakit percaya dirimu itu sudah terlalu parah, aku ngeri memikirkan bagaimana nantinya kalau penyakitmu itu bertambah parah lagi."

Sebelum Jaehyun bisa membalas ucapan Hansol, Yuta sudah kembali, langsung mendudukkan diri di samping Jaehyun. " _Pizza_ nya tunggu kurang-lebih 10 menit, katanya. Lama sekali, padahal aku sudah lapar."

"Bukannya kau memang selalu lapar?"

"Benar sekali, tuan Jung. Kau ini memang pintar," Yuta menepuk-nepuk kepala Jaehyun, lalu matanya beralih menatap Hansol. "Jadi, Hansol _hyung_. _Hyung_ lahir tahun berapa?"

"Eh? Aku? Aku lahir tahun 1994," Hansol menjawab, nada canggung masih terdengar di suaranya. "Kalau, emm, Yuta- _ssi_?"

"Ah _hyung_ , tidak usah terlalu formal begitu," Yuta tertawa. "Aku lahir tahun 1995, lebih tua dari Jaehyun, tapi Jaehyun ini memang suka kurang-ajar jadi dia jarang sekali memanggilku _hyung_."

"Jaehyun itu memang kurang-ajar, aku setuju."

"Benar, kan? Aku selalu bilang padanya untuk memanggilku _hyung_ tapi dia tidak pernah mau."

"Kalau dia sedang bandel begitu jitak saja kepalanya, Yuta."

"Terimakasih sarannya, _hyung_. Aku akan—"

"Halo, orang yang kalian bicarakan ada di sini, loh," Jaehyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Yuta dan Hansol. "Dan sekedar mengingatkan, kalian sekarang bisa makan karena uangku. Jadi sebaiknya kalian berterimakasih padaku dan bukannya menjelek-jelekkan aku, oke?"

"Siap, tuan muda Jung."

"Sok sekali kau Jung."

Jaehyun, Yuta, dan Hansol membicarakan berbagai hal selagi menunggu _pizza_ mereka datang. Mulai dari topik ringan seperti cuaca hari ini dan keadaan restoran yang sedang ramai, sampai topik berat seperti sulitnya tugas-tugas Jaehyun dan Yuta. Ketiganya larut dalam pembicaraan mereka, sampai-sampai walau _pizza_ baru sampai melewati waktu 10 menit yang dijanjikan, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang protes. Bahkan Yuta, yang daritadi terus-terusan mengeluh lapar, tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya memandang _pizza_ dengan tatapan senang.

"Selamat makan!"

"Hansol _hyung_ , kau sebaiknya mengganti rasa _pizza_ favoritmu. Aku mulai bosan makan _pizza_ dengan keju berlebihan seperti ini."

"Tapi ini kan enak, Jung," Hansol berkata setelah melahap satu _slice_ _pizza_ favoritnya. "Lagipula ini lebih baik dari rasa _pizza_ favoritmu."

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan _pizza_ dengan _topping_ _pepperoni_ , _hyung_."

Hansol tidak menghiraukan balasan dari Jaehyun, dan fokus pada potongan _pizza_ nya yang kedua. Yuta yang sedaritadi mengeluh lapar kini tengah menghabiskan potongan _pizza_ nya yang keempat, dan ia terlalu fokus makan sampai-sampai tidak sempat mengikutsertakan diri dalam pembicaraan Jaehyun dan Hansol.

Terdengar dering ponsel yang berasal dari dalam tas Hansol, dan pemuda yang memiliki mata seperti bambi itu langsung meraih ponselnya dari dalam tas. Jaehyun tahu bahwa dering itu adalah dering ketika seseorang menelepon Hansol, dan dari cara Hansol tersenyum ketika melihat layar ponselnya, Jaehyun langsung tahu siapa yang meneleponnya dan mengganggu acara makan mereka.

Johnny Seo.

"Kenapa? Aku sedang makan dengan Jaehyun, kau ini mengganggu saja. Terus kenapa kalau kelasmu sudah selesai? Kau mau aku kesana? Ah aku malas, Youngho. Aku baru makan dua potong _pizza_ , tahu! Tanggung!"

 _Pasti Johnny_ hyung _meminta Hansol_ hyung _untuk menemuinya di universitas. Benar-benar deh pasangan ini, tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari satu sama lain sehari saja, gitu?_ Jaehyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menebak dengan benar pembicaraan antara Hansol dan Johnny.

"Aduh iya, iya, aku kesana," Hansol mengapit ponselnya di antara telinga dan bahunya sembari membereskan barang-barangnya dan mengambil satu potong _pizza_ lagi yang langsung ia jepit di antara giginya. " _Hebenta_!"

Hansol memutuskan sambungan telepon, lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam bagian depan tasnya. "Jaehyun, Youngho sedang manja jadi aku harus menemuinya di universitas. Aku duluan, ya?"

"Iya _hyung_ , urus saja bayi besarmu itu."

"Bayi besarku kan kau, Jae," Hansol tertawa. "Terimakasih traktirannya. Aku duluan. Dah, Yuta! Senang bertemu denganmu, lain kali kita harus ketemu lagi."

"Oh, iya. Siap, _hyung_."

Hansol beranjak dari duduknya, lalu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Yuta dan Jaehyun sebelum berjalan keluar dari dalam restoran. Jaehyun yang ditinggalkan hanya menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan acara makan _pizza_ nya.

"Hansol _hyung_ itu tampan sekali ya, Jae. Dia juga asyik diajak ngobrol meskipun agak canggung diawal. Aku suka dengannya."

Jaehyun hampir saja tersedak begitu mendengar ucapan Yuta yang tiba-tiba. Jaehyun langsung melirik Yuta, dan ia langsung merasa ngeri ketika melihat senyum aneh di wajah Yuta.

"Maksudmu kau suka dengannya dalam konteks pertemanan?"

"Entahlah," Yuta mengedikkan bahunya. "Omong-omong, Hansol _hyung_ itu punya pacar atau tidak? Tidak, kan? Tentu saja tidak."

 _Astaga_.

* * *

...

 _Hebenta_ : Sebentar

NCT127! Jaeyong bareng lagi, MarkHyuck juga akhirnya bareng, yay. Meskipun sedih sih trio YuJohnSol kepisah gitu :')

Makasih buat yang udah review, favs, dan follows fanfic ini ya! _Thanks a lot_!


End file.
